maplestoryseagamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Dual Blade
A grave misunderstanding which has put out the flames of love, Lady Syl seeks revenge against the Dark Lord for a crime he did not commit. Now, as her plans are coming to fruition, together with her force of Dual Bladers, the final confrontation against the Dark Lord is near! The title Dark Lord is known by many, yet only whispered by few, for just the words alone invoke a dark and terrifying image... Unknown to many, the Dark Lord isn't one of evil nature, but rather, like many other heroes in Maple, his purpose in life is to stop the ever present evil that threatens the very existence of the world. Sadly, the path of the Dark Lord is a lonely one. Always observing Maple from his dark abode, the Dark Lord keeps an eye on evil, waiting for the right moment to strike before disappearing once again into the shadows. Former Dark Lord The Former Dark Lord was a great man, and like all Dark Lords before him, he had always placed the world of Maple before himself. During his time as a Dark Lord, he had groomed two promising students to be his future successers, a young man called Jin and his very own daughter Lady Syl. Jin and Syl were both excellent students, not only in skill, but in heart as well. The Former Dark Lord was happy to have them as students, and cherished them dearly. As they trained and worked together, romance was formed between them, and it grew as they continued to work tigether. One fateful day, an urgent note came from Tristan, a good friend of the Former Dark Lord. The extremely dangerous and evil Balrog has been resurrected, and has started to destroy Victoria Island. Knowing that time is of the essence, he headed off to Victoria Island immediately after receiving the notice, strictly forbidding his loved students from following him. Upon reaching Sleepywood in Victoria Island, he could not find his friend Tristan. Not wasting any time, the Former Dark Lord left to track down Balrog immediately. Eventually he found and confronted Balrog alone. The fight was one to be seen, as two equally powerful opponents confronted each other in mortal combat. Balrog was a dangerous opponent, his physical prowess rivaled by few, and has the forces of darkness to back him up. As the fight continued, Former Dark Lord started to grow weary, and with just a split - second lapse in concentration, Balrog's evil spirit slipped past his defence and wrecked his soul, destroying it and transforming his body into a monster. The Former Dark Lord, now an empty shell of what he once was, has been transformed into a monster which he has dedicated his life to destroying! Unknown to the Former Dark Lord, Jin had disobeyed his orders and was secretly following him, and had witnessed the whole combat. He confronted the Former Dark Lord, the one figure in life which was almost like a father to him, trying to reason to now the now mindless monster to remember what it once was. Alas, all his attempts were in vain, and knowing what he had to do, he reluctantly attacked the monster that still had the face of his beloved master, and defeated it. Her Heart Grows Cold... Carrying the body back with him with tears streaming down his eyes, he buried his Master's corpse in honor and took up the role of Dark Lord. But Balrog's destruction did not just stop at the Dark Lord. Upon knowing about her father's death, Lady Syl was devastated. Her mind and soul were shattered, she started to blame Jin for not protecting her father. Slowly over time, her anguished mind ran wild, and she started to believe that Jin engineered her father's death to take up the position of Dark Lord. Jin tried to convince her otherwise, knowing and trying to explain that he would have sacrificed everything he had to protect the Dark Lord, but it was in vain. Lady Syl's heart was already cold, and her mind made up. Jin had caused her father's death and she would take revenge on him. Before leaving, Jin tried to reason with her once more, begging her to remember the love they once shared, and her father's honor and greatness. However, it fell on deaf ears, her only reply was that Jin would suffur a fate equal to that of her father in pain and anguish when the time comes...... The Plan Has Been Set In Motion! Jin the Dark Lord knows that the time of confrontation will be soon, but he does not yet know exactly when or from where. In the meantime, a man going by the name of Rayden in the back alley of Kerning City is approaching travellers, making an interesting offer. And at the Secret Garden, Lady Syl gathers her forces of elite Dual Bladers as she tends to the gerden, her heart still filled with bitterness and rage against the Dark Lord. However, no matter how much rage and bitterness she felt towards him, a tiny ember of the blazing love she once had for Jin remains still. Will it be extinguished completely, or will it grow once again, before it is too late? Category:Classes